Full Moon
by QuietCompany
Summary: Leaving off from the book New Moon, Bella Swan finds herself still in the debate of being a vampire. Her life and the Cullen's fate depend on it. And she's damn sure she's not messing this up.


**Hi everyone! Time for a Twilight fanfic, yes? Yeeesss. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer notice! I don't own Twilight, and thank goodness I don't. Stephenie Meyer could not have done a more exquisite job on this book.**

**.The Beginning of Trouble.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The moon shined directly where I was standing. The wind whispered though the tall pine trees, and the faint hoot of an owl sang to the sky. My body was frozen in place; my panting retired slowly. My legs felt like they were going to break from the running. The tall, slim figure circled around me. It was far enough that I could not see the face, but so close that I could hear the low growls from its mouth. I still couldn't see anything in the darkness.

Suddenly, the crunching beneath the figure's foot was silenced, and the figure's dark laugh exposed a velvet female voice. She walked towards me. The red, fiery hair shined in the moonlight. Her fangs became evident as she snickered. Cautioned of every action, I stood still.

"Give me one good reason why I should not just kill you right now, Bella Swan," Victoria demanded. Her crimson eyes penetrated my gaze.

I never said anything. Instead, I stared at her. This irritated Victoria, causing her to snarl.

"No reason?" she wickedly asked. Her once crimson eyes turned onyx as she closed the distance between us.

She lifted her porcelain hand and seized my neck. She held me up to dangle by my neck and laughed.

"That's exactly what I thought."

She instantly brought my neck to her fangs and broke through my skin.

-

-

-

I instantly sat up on my bed, gasping. I looked around to see where I was. It was dark, but I still could see that I was in my room. Laying back down, I made myself relax somewhat. I touched the side of my neck, feeling nothing but sweat.

After calming down, I walked to my window. The tree that blocked my view to anything else was outlined by the moonlight. I looked down to the unlocked bolt of the window and frowned. I walked to my nightstand and turned on my lamp. Looking around, I saw that everything was in place. I checked my closet, under the bed, and every nook in my room. I furrowed my eyebrows, finding no Edward. He said he was going to spend some time with his family, since he's always here with me. So, why would he be here? I walked back to my window and locked the bolt.

After thinking for quite some time, I headed back to my bed. I slid underneath my sheets and drifted off to sleep.

-

-

-

"Bella, honey. It's time to wake up!"

I opened up my eyes as I heard Charlie from downstairs. Yawning, I got up and took a shower. My mind was fixated. I could not get the dream about Victoria out of my head. It was horrifying.

…It even felt_ real_.

After getting ready, I went downstairs to discover that Charlie already left for work. I gulped down a glass of milk and a granola bar and grabbed my backpack. Outside, it was cloudy; a perfect day for the beautiful man leaning against his silver Volvo.

Edward swiftly appeared in front of me and had his arms around my waist. He pulled us closer to each other as he leaned in to kiss me. His cold lips felt magnificent against mine as always. We stood there and enjoyed the moment.

"Good morning," he whispered.

I replied with a smile and kissed him once more.

Abruptly, Edward swept me off the ground and kept me close to his muscular body. I encircled his neck with my arms.

"W-What are you doing?" I gasped, surprised as he walked to his car.

"I'm sweeping you off your feet to your carriage," he laughed. He wore my favorite crooked smile and gently placed me in the passenger seat. He got into the car and started it up.

"Where to, Miss?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his role play.

"To school, please."

"As you wish," he nodded.

We sat quietly as he parked in the school parking lot. My mind wanted to wander to my dream, but I resisted. He noticed my troubled expression on my face and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you get a good sleep?" he asked.

I turned to face him, not knowing what to say. I hesitated at first, and then nodded my head while a smile. Edward's face looked unsatisfied with my reply. I stared into his topaz eyes and hoped he and I could just go to class.

"So, why did you not get a good sleep?" he finally said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I said teasingly.

"I can't," he simply said as he opened his door. I was about to open mine, but he beat me to it. I got out of the Volvo as Edward closed the door. He walked next to me and held my hand.

"You're just too predictable," he snickered.

"And you're just too…" I tried to find a counter, but I couldn't. Instead, I sighed and stopped walking. Edward looked at me, melting my heart instantly.

"This is the part where you tell me what happened," he said softly as his arms slowly went around my waist.

I groaned and pouted like a little child.

"Damn your dazzling," I muttered.

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. Hesitation caught me again as I tried to figure out what happened with the unlocked window.

"Did you come over last night?" I finally asked.

Edward became perplexed and shook his head.

"I told you I was going to be at home last night. Why do you ask?"

"And…everyone was with you?" I wondered.

"Yes."

The smile of Victoria's was envisioned in my mind. I shook my head to wipe that smile off her face. It couldn't have been her, could it?

Why didn't she just kill me right then?

Edward lifted up my chin and studied my face, while his own pleaded me to tell him what was going through my head. I opened my mouth and whispered.

"Victoria."

"Victoria?" His growled at the name.

"I locked my window when you told me you weren't coming over," I tried to say in a calm voice. "When I woke up in the middle of the night, it was unlocked."

Edward looked at me for a moment, and then he walked us to class, his one arm around my waist while the other was shut tight in a fist. I worried about him.

We stood right by the door to our English class, oblivious to the students that were passing by. He was still frowning. I knew he was thinking he couldn't let me out of his sight. I smiled at him and squeezed his strong hand. Edward gazed at me, his eyes filled with worry. I tip-toed to his face and pressed my lips against his. I could feel his smile on mine.

"I love you," I said as I played with his hair. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling every outline of his back. I sighed and buried my face in his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head and then rested his cheek there.

"You will--and always will--be my life. Do remember that, please."

I looked up at him and nodded, recalling the first time he said that. He embraced me once more, and we headed to our seats.

No matter what happened, we were together. I was always in his strong hands. His lips said my name. His eyes said everything to me. And as the years go by, his face will stay the same.

But mine…

My heart sank at the thought of it. The Volturi could check any time now. Victoria was still on the loose. I was going to be killed if Edward won't let me become a vampire. I was so certain my life will be with Edward. My soul was his, and that's half the battle. The only thing now was for him to change me. My mind retraced the night when Edward proposed. I bit my lip.

"Edward," I whispered to him. He looked at me with question. I leaned close to his face and whispered so no one else could hear.

"Let's get married."

-

-

-

**.End of Chapter 1.**

**Weeeellll, I know that was short, and not really organized. But I hoped you enjoyed it and will be reading more as I continue to write! Please review! 3**


End file.
